Ressha Sentai ToQger Goes and Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams
is a V-Cinema release for ''Ressha Sentai ToQger, serving as an epilogue for the series. The direct-to-video film was released on June 24, 2015. Synopsis The year is 2025, 10 years after the fight against Emperor of Darkness Z. The ToQgers are all grown up and have now entered life. But one day, the Shadow Line reappears and the fight must resume. Right and his friends try to repel them but they can’t transform because they lack imagination. Fortunately for them, a mysterious purple warrior appears to save them. Will they be able to defeat the Evil Army Shadow Line once and for all? Will they find the ultimate imagination? Plot to be added Characters ToQgers Allies *Rainbow Line **Ticket **Wagon *Miss Gritta *Unnamed Rainbow Line Worker Evil Army Shadow Line *Grand Duke Hei *Tank Top Shadow *General Schwarz *Madame Noir *Baron Nero *Marchioness Morc *Kuros Cast * : , * : , * : , * : , * : , * : * , credited as : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Homeroom Teacher: Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for Ressha Sentai ToQger Returns: Super ToQ 7gou of Dreams: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A **ToQ 6gou - N/A **ToQ 7gou - Hyper Errors *Hikari's terming of the hole from which the ToQgers passed through time as a "time paradox" when correcting Kagura is itself incorrect. 'Time paradox' refers to contradictions created by time travelers from the future in the past, a more accurate term for the hole would be 'time portal'. *The Child ToQgers have the same suit actor/actress height error as in Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kyoryuger: The Movie, as at certain scenes it is obvious their height is taller than what they should have been, even though in other scenes they have the correct height. Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 7gou *"Choo-Choo Wagon" (Instrumental) was featured song in a first-part of this film during in a future 2025. *With the inclusion of ToQ 7gou, the ToQgers now make up all the colors of the rainbow, Kagura most likely being pink instead of indigo to avoid having two Blue Rangers on the team. *The Conductor first attempted to transform into ToQ 6gou in Station 17, after being delivered the original Applichanger and Build Ressha, only for Ticket to transform as he scanned the Ressha across the Applichanger. *Incidentally, Akira wears the Ticket 6gou puppet on his hand in the closing credits. *The reincarnated Baron Nero performs his own roll call again just as he did in ToQger vs. Kyoryuger, only this time not accompanied by a Kyoryuger-esqe display. As with last time, the other Shadow Line generals refuse to participate with him. *Yoshifumi Oshikawa, who makes a cameo appearance as the ToQgers' elementary school teacher, served as suit actor for ToQ 1gou. This cameo serves as a farewell to the veteran suit actor who retired following ToQger to become a full time father. http://tokusatsunetwork.com/2015/02/05/suit-actor-yoshifumi-oshikawa-retire-spring/ *Daisuke Namikawa, who makes his second cameo appearance as a Rainbow Line Worker, served as the voice actor for Tank Top Shadow. Namikawa first appeared as a Go-kart Mechanic in the final episode of Engine Sentai Go-Onger, where he served as the voice actor for Engine Speedor. External Links *''to be added'' Category:Sentai Epilogue Movie Category:Sentai Movies